Party time a világháború közben
by DoraChristana
Summary: Poroszország bulit rendez a tengelyhatalmaknak (és megszállt területei részének) 1944-ben. Nos, elég kérdéses, hogy mi sül ki belőle... Figyelmeztetés: csúnya beszéd (Hát, igen, hazánk miatt...)
1. Chapter 1

Macerás volt ugyan megszerveznie egyes-egyedül az előkészületeket, de úgy érezte, ha igazán akarja, nincs számára lehetetlen. Meg amúgy sincs semmi, ami őnagyságát megakadályozhatta volna abban, hogy végre egy jót bulizzon. Bár szeretett harcolni, hogy ne szeretett volna, mikor csupa izgalom, egy játék csak számára a háború,de már ráunt a ruszki képének bámulására. Már régóta meg akarta szervezni az évszázad buliját, ám elég biztos volt benne, hogy amíg Hitler és az SS-osztag nagy része otthon van, addig egy efféle akcióval csak a saját útját biztosította volna az Auschwitz-Birkenau nevezetű haláltáborba. Ám mikor hallotta, hogy a tengelyhatalmak vezetői tárgyalni mennek, elérkezettnek érezte az időt.

Az időpont adott volt, helyszínt sikerült találnia, kaja, pia, minden meg volt már, ám a legnehezebb még hátravolt: meg kellett hívnia a többieket.

Ausztriával könnyű dolga volt, amint biztosította róla, hogy viheti zongoráját, az osztrák azonnal rábólintott. Meg hát ő amúgy is Németország által megszállt terület volt, így nem volt olyan sok választása. Lengyelország is jött, pedig őneki Oroszországgal is meggyűlt a baja. A két olasz is jött, bár a déli csak az északi noszogatására volt hajlandó igent mondani. Bulgária szinte azonnal igent mondott, Japán szintúgy. Itt jött a dolog nehezebb része.

Mikor Romániával beszélt, a vámpír (legalábbis szerinte az) Magyarországra irányuló kérdéseire kitérő választ adott. Bár a magyar és a román egyazon oldalon álltak, Erdélyen még most is civakodtak. Vlad végül belegyezett abba, hogy eljön. Talán neki is elege volt már az egészből. Vagy a ruszkibó az egész ruszkiból. Elvégre 1944-ben már ő is a szövetségesek területeinek számát gazdagította.

Most azonban gyerekkori riválisának kellett telefonálnia.

Erzsébet először fel sem vette a telefont, ám másodjára már igen. Így szólt bele:

\- Kurvanő fia szaros német*, na most aztán ne szórakozz velem! Már az első világháborúban át kellett volna állnom az angolokhoz! Ó, hogy a lepra és a pestis vinne el benneteket mind egy szálig a zsidótörvényeitekkel! Jöttök, és visszaadtok néhány területet (azt egyébként köszi :)), aztán már azt hiszitek ti vagytok itt a nagymenők?! Aztán gondoltok egyet, és megszálljátok Magyarországot?! És most itt egy csomó orosz, mindjárt vége a világháborúnak, és mi veszteni fogunk, éppen ahogy Teleki Pál** megmondta! És mondtam már, hogy itt van egy csomó idegen?! Mindenhol csak a pszichopata szovjetek vodkájának bűzét érzem! Gondolom csodálkozol, hogy mertem beolvasni neked?! Hát, tudom, hogy Hitler nincs otthon! És most te is, meg az idióta bátyád is elmehettek a B.P.-be! És itt most nem Budapestre gondolok!-miután a magyar kiordította magát, a porosz végre szóhoz jutott (bár részleges halláskárosodást szenvedett).

-Ööö... szia Erzsi, itt hatalmasságom beszél...

\- Mit akarsz?! A földemet?! A zsidókat?!- Magyarország elég idegbajosnak tűnt.

-Csak tudod szerveztem egy ilyen bulit, és arra gondoltam, ha már mindenki ott tud lenni, akkor talán te is jönnél, és teljes lenne a tengelyhatalmak és megszállt területeinek jó része csapat...

-Ott lesz Románia?

\- Igen...

-Akkor nem!-mondta, és lecsapta a telefont.

Gilbert sóhajtott egyet, ám rövidesen megcsörrent a telefon.

\- Kaja lesz?- Magyarország volt az.

\- Még jó hogy! Hatalmasságom nem hülye!

\- De ugye rendes étel, nem Hitler szalonnája***?

\- Persze!

\- És pia?

\- Igen. Magyarország német megszállásakor az első dolgunk volt kirabolni egy borospincét! Igazi hadizsákmány!- akármennyire is úgy tűnik, a porosz nem egy titkos szokása: minden országból ahonnan járt, elhozott néhány üveg jellegzetes ottani italt. Pálinkája már volt Magyarországról, most a bor következett.

\- Rendben! De attól még hozok páleszt! Az mindig kell!

\- Akkor jössz?

\- Persze!-mondta/félig-meddig dalolta Erzsébet, majd letette a kagylót.

Nagyszerű. A buli holnap lesz, addigra minden kész lesz. Ám mikor Gilbert otthon álomra hajtotta a fejét, mégis úgy érezte, valamit elfelejtett.

Este hét körül szállingózni kezdtek a vendégek a gondosan feldíszített lakásba/villába/minipalotába. Poroszország továbbra is úgy érezte, valamit elfejtett, de nem tudott rájönni mit, és ez rettenetesen felidegelte. A két olasszal egyszerre megérkezett Németország, és ekkor rájött, hogy mit felejtett el. Öccsét ugyanis elfelejtette tájékoztatni a buliról.

Ludwig a többi ország előtt igyekezett nem mutatni idegességét, ám amint sikerült leválasztania a tömegből a poroszt, suttogva számon kérte őt.

\- Mégis mit művelsz te itt, a megkérdezésem nélkül?

\- Szerintem elég egyértelmű. Bulit tartok! Hatalmasságom azt hitte, hogy tetszeni fog neked az ötlet.

A fiatalabb Beilschmidt megadóan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Kiket hívtál meg?

\- Hát Vargasékat, Bulgáriát, Japánt, Ausztriát, Lengyelországot, Romániát, Magyarországot...

\- Te megvesztél?! A fél csapat el akar minket tenni láb alól, és tálcán vinni a levágott fejünket Winston Churchill-nek! Eleve is, hogy jutott eszedbe szórakozni a világháborús vereség kapujában?!

\- Úgy gondoltam, bulizzunk egy utolsót, mielőtt vége ennek a világégésnek!- nézett Gilbert könyörgően Ludwigra.- Egyébként is, van wurst és sör!

\- Na jó, most az egyszer nem szólok erről a főnökömnek semmit!-mondta a német, majd megindult boldogan a büféasztal irányába.

Időben megérkezett az összes ország, és bár eleinte úgy tűnt, hogy Románia és Magyarország kirobbantja a harmadik világháborút még a második vége előtt, jó volt a hangulat. Ahogy egyre nőtt az üres alkoholos üveget száma, úgy növekedett a jókedv is.

Amikor a hangulat a tetőfokára hágott, és már mindenki arca pírban pompázott, kinek az alkoholos befolyástól, kinek mások alkoholos befolyásban hangoztatott szavaitól és tetteitől, nem várt dolog történt...

Az ajtó kicsapódott, és beléptek rajta...a szövetségesek...egy tonna fegyverrel.

Az előbbi hangzavar hirtelen döbbent csenddé változott.

Ekkor megszólalt Amerika:

\- Na helló, jöttünk egy kis színt vinni a partyba!

\- Da, egy kis vörös színt!-kontrázott az orosz.

És ekkor kitört a pánik.

*A Wikipédia szerint az első magyar írásban megmaradt káromkodás.

**Teleki Pál előre tudta, hogy ebből a háborúból csak baj lehet, a kilátástalan helyzet miatt (azt hiszem amiatt) öngyilkos lett.

***A magyar katonáknak Hitler szalonnát ígért, ám ehelyett valami dzsemet kaptak. Ezt nevezik Hitler szalonnájának, éppen ezért.

A WW2-ben Németország a Margaréta-hadművelet keretében megszállta Magyarországot.

Winston Churchill: Angol miniszterelnök a WW2 alatt.

Wurst: német beles virsli.


	2. Chapter 2

Bár jöttek a szövetségesek, a pániknak korántsem ez volt az oka.

Poroszország úgy tűnik, eléggé alábecsülte vendégei ivóképességét.

Elfogyott az alkohol.

A terem megtelt kiáltásokkal, a kétségbeesett sikolyok túlharsogták Roderich zongorajátékát is. Néhányan a sokktól még el is ájultak. A porosz kétségbeesett, mégis hogy lehetett ily ostoba, hogy meg akarta szervezni az évszázad buliját, de arra nem gondolt, hogy mennyi alkoholt képes fogyasztani egy-egy edzett májú nemzet.

A szövetségesek pedig csak álltak kukán, velük senki sem törődött a nagy zűrzavarban.

Anglia megbökdöste gépkarabélyának csövével a depressziós kinézetű Romániát, aki erre ráordított, mondván, hogy: Ne most!- majd hirtelen megvilágosodás suhant át rajta.

\- Tudom már! Az a magyar már megint megivott mindent! Biztos ő volt, más nem lehetett!- majd elfutott hangoztatni a maga igazát.

Az öttagú csapat fontolóra vette, hogy az elvonási tünetektől szenvedő társaság tagjai közé lőnek, de nem látták értelmét. Eredetileg információt akartak belőlük kicsikarni, vagy kényszeríteni őket a megadásra, ám most némelyik még a saját nevének kimondására sem volt képes.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol- hangzott Oroszország felől, és idegességében előkapta vodkás üvegét.

\- Ve, nézzétek, kérjünk piát Ivantól- mutatott az orosz irányába Feliciano nagy vidáman.

A tengelyhatalmak (és megszállt területeink egy része) csapat sem volt rest, és egyszerre rohamozták meg a döbbent Oroszországot.

Másodpercek alatt elszedték tőle összes fegyverét és természetesen vodkáját, majd hozzákötözték az előcsarnokban található egyik oszlophoz.

A maradék négy szövetséges leesett állal bámult. Nem láttak még ilyen biztos kezű és idióta részegeket.

Francis hamar észbe kapott.

\- Na ne! Nehogy azt a szörnyűséget vedeljétek! Tudom, hogy szomjasak vagytok, de azért adhatnátok valamit magatokra! Tessék, van itt bor mindenkinek!-mondta. Kiderült, hogy Franciaország harcászati eszközök helyett bort hozott magával (meg csigát és sajtot, de ezek senkit sem érdekeltek). Mikor leesett nekik, hogy a szövetségesek megjelenése a legjobb dolog ami velük történhetett, a tengelyhatalmas csapat tagjai akcióba lendültek. Magyarország serpenyőjével (senki sem tudja, hova rejti) villámsebességgel leütötte az angolt és a kínait, és elszedte minden alkoholtartalmú italukat. Az amerikait és a franciát megkímélte, mivel ők önként átadták minden lélekerősítőjüket. Arthur és Yao csatlakoztak a kikötözött oroszhoz, azonban Amerikát és Francist szívesen látták illuminált állapotban lévő csapatukban. Csodálatosan érezték magukat, meg sem fordult a fejükben, hogy itt eredetileg vérfürdőt akartak rendezni. A porosz rettenetesen büszke volt magára, úgy érezte, az évszázad bulijának megszervezésével teljesítette földi küldetését. Alfredék nem zavartatták magukat, hamarosan teljesen elfeledkeztek a három fogságban lévőről.

Mindeközben Oroszország is egészen jól érezte magát, végre egyszer részt vehetett egy bulin, még ha nem is úgy, ahogy azt eredetileg elképzelte. Ahogy nézte a társaságot, akik ezelőtt még nagyban utálták egymást, a vihogó Lengyelországtól a bárki felszedésére kész, borvedelő franciáig, ahogy végre ha csak az alkoholos befolyás miatt is, de együtt szórakoztak, úgy érezte, ő is a csapat része lett. A mellette lévő Kína vele együtt nézte mosolyogva a társaságot. Anglia még mindig az igazak (azaz a serpenyő által kiütöttek) álmát aludta. Jobb is így, a jelen helyzetben legalább nem szomorkodhatott erőszakkal elvett igazi angol söre miatt. Bár megeshet, hogy vérbeli okkultistaként megoldással szolgálhatott volna számukra.

Hajnalig mulatott a csapat (teljes nevén a tengelyhatalmak és megszállt területeinek egy része és a borvedelő meg a hamburgerzabáló party-szövetsége). Az utolsó megjegyzés, mielőtt mindenki kidőlt volna, az volt, hogy:

\- Most már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint volt, ve! Már mind barátok vagyunk!- Veneziano kedvesen mosolygott hozzá.

Reggel elsőként Anglia ébredt fel. Ivan, aki el sem aludt köszöntötte:

\- Felébredtél,da?

-Igen... csak kevésre emlékszem...- itt szünetet tartott mondandójában egy körültekintés erejéig- hol a csigazabáló? És Amerika? Mit tettek ezek szörnyetegek velük? Igaz sokat veszekedtem mindkettővel, de az űrlényeknek * igaza volt... Francis a legjobb barátom... és Alfred olyan mintha tulajdon öcsém lenne... Kibelezem az összes idiótát, aki kezet emelt rájuk! Ezennel megesküszöm, én, Arthur Kirkland, ha addig élek is, levadászok mindenkit, aki csak ferdén néz feléjük!- a mondandója végén Anglia könnyes szemmel nézett maga elé. Az orosz a mai napig nem jött rá, miből következtetett azonnal szövetségese barátai halálára.

Időközben Amerika és Franciaország is felébredt, és hallottak mindent, amit az angol mondott.

\- Jaj Iggy, ez olyan szép volt!- Amerika rögtön odafutott Angliához, és megölelte.

\- Ne higgyétek ám, hogy komolyan gondoltam! Biztos, hogy az serpenyő úgy ütött meg, hogy elkattant valami az agyamban, és...

\- Fölösleges magyarázkodni, már tudjuk, hogy szeretsz minket!- vihogott Francis- Ez olyan szép!- és tovább álmodozott, mint eddig mindig.

\- Egyébként ti mit csináltatok - kérdezte Arthur, miközben elkezdték egymást a szövetségesek kioldozni-míg mi ide voltunk kötözve?

\- Ja, tök arik voltak az axis powers-ék, velük buliztunk, meg minden.-válaszolt Amerika.

\- Na most aztán meghaltok tulajdon két kezem által! Míg mi itt sínylődtünk, ti jól elvoltatok az ellenséggel! Pofám leszakad! Ti *********!

\- Mily szó szökkent ki fogad kerítésén?- Anglia épp neki készült ugrani Francis torkának, mikor is felébredtek a tengelyhatalmak.

\- Jézusom! Melyik idióta engedte be ezeket! És miért van itt Oroszország? Meg fogunk halni!- ilyesféle kiáltások hagyták el szájukat az éppen ébredező és emlékezetkieséssel küzdő országoknak.

Hát, Olaszországnak nem volt igaza (lsd. fent) ... minden maradt a régiben...

*A Hetalia Paint it, White-ban (a Hetalia filmben) az űrlények szerint bár Anglia és Franciaország folyton veszekszik, szívük mélyén a legjobb barátok.

Axis Powers: Tengelyhatalmak


End file.
